dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Garfield Logan (Earth-77)
Garfield Logan, also known as Beast Boy and later, Changeling, is a superhero with the power to shape-shift into any kind of animals. He wass a regular member of the Doom Patrol, the Teen Titans and the Justice League. His special abilities make him a fearsome and unpredictable opponent, although he has a very easy-going nature. Garfield received his powers when an untested LuthorCorp serum was used to cure his cancer. Orphaned at a young age, he eventually found a loving family as the adopted son of Mento and Elasti-Girl. Raised as a kid hero on the Doom Patrol, he grew up and moved to the Teen Titans later in his career, before moving on to the Justice League. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Unique Physiology:' As a young boy, Gar Logan was diagnosed with cancer and was later cured by a serum created by Lex Luthor. This serum had the unintended effect of turning his skin and hair red, also giving him fur, slit pupils, snake like tongue, claws and fangs, and also gave him the ability to change into any animal form. **'Terrestrial Metamorph:' Beast Boy has the ability to morph into any animal he knows of. He can change into extinct animals and even animals from different planets. When he changes, it only takes a couple of seconds. It does not matter how big or small. It does not put strain on him to do this. He can stay in an animal's form indefinitely. He has changed into multiple animals such as a swarm of fireflies and a group of barnacles. The only problem is no matter what form he takes the animal's skin and hair color will always be red. Beast Boy can also change into a hybrid, which has all the animals' powers rolled into one. He has demonstrated the ability to transform into animals many times larger than their actual forms: among others, he has been seen transforming into a human-sized tarantula and a giant snake. He has also been seen transforming into mythical animals such as a phoenix and a dragon. **'Animal Mimicry:' Beast Boy has the power to mimic the abilities of any animal he knows of while he is in their form. The ability apparently gives him intuitive understanding of the animals and what abilities they have that may be useful in the situation. **'Animal Empathy:' Beast Boy has the Ability to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs) He is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. **'Claws:' Beast Boy has razor-sharp claws on both his hands Abilities *'Martial Arts:' Gar has been trained by Black Canary and Oliver Queen, both masters of a variety of martial arts, the former being one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet. Beast Boy has also been tutored throughout his life by Hal Jordan, a skilled boxer and regularly sparred with Knightwing. *'Encyclopedic Animal Knowledge': Beast Boy is aware of even the most obscure details about animal biology, behavior and statistics, which he uses to his advantage when the situation requires the skill of a particular animal. Equipment *'Bio-Suit:' Martian Manhunter gave Gar a Martian Bio-Suit and pre-telepathically programmed it for two settings form fitting collar or full body-suit. Notes *This design belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Red Skin Category:Characters Category:Unique Physiology Category:Metamorphosis Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Animal Empathy Category:Claws Category:Martial Arts Category:Teen Titans members Category:Adventurers